Better Than Average
by garnet eyes
Summary: Sephiroth was expecting to meet someone new when he went down into the Slums with Zack. He wasn't quite expecting what he got, however. AU, set before original game.


Title: Better Than Average

Author: Garnet Eyes

Archived: fanfiction. net

Summary: Not everyone can make SOLDIER, but that is by no means proof of any fault in skills.

Rating: K+

Pairings: mentioned Zack x Aerith

Author Notes: I have not had the time to watch/play anything in the Final Fantasy VII universe beyond the original game and Advent Children. Therefore, I am certain there are inconsistencies between my writing and newer games or movies.

Disclaimers: Final Fantasy VII is owned by Squaresoft and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Although he would never admit it on pain of death, Sephiroth was pleased. Zackary had been trying to get the General to meet his girlfriend for five months, one week, four days, and approximately seventeen hours before the silver warrior's schedule opened up enough for the trip into the slums. The street they walked along was grimy and nearly lined with the castoffs of Shin-Ra society. It was pathetic and morally offensive, knowing that the company he was raised to protect was doing so little for those who supported its growth. The brightly smiling, pink-clothed teenager standing demurely at the corner, selling some impressive flora for her current residence, stood out starkly from her otherwise bland and downtrodden slum brethren. Aerith was… pretty. Zackary said she was sweet-natured and loving, but that side was apparently reserved for the younger SOLDIER alone. The young lady was ridiculously interested in the General's social life. Oh, she didn't _ask_ or anything so crass, but she made comments and needled and that was worse than blatant disrespect. Zackary was oblivious, through no fault of his own, but Sephiroth found himself uncomfortable in the girl's presence.

She remained perfectly relaxed next to the two of them as she talked in between greeting potential customers, bold and unfettered by the awe and fear that most individuals would succumb to in the General's presence. It left the silver warrior with mixed feelings, knowing that there was someone else unafraid of him but having that same person so unequivocally invasive about his life. The elite was not always certain how to respond to the young lady, most often taking a circling approach to any of her words but still trying his hardest not to appear rude. Zackary was very fond of this Aerith girl and, for the type of image he projected to the world, Sephiroth was completely self-sacrificing when it came to this one very important friend of his. He wanted very much for the younger SOLDIER to be happy and was secretly thrilled that he was so smitten with the young lady. Content that the brightest star in his universe was in love, the General suffered through the warped conversational topics and watched the relief spread through sapphire eyes that his best friend and girlfriend were getting along.

Then, miraculously, a piece of slum refuse swooped in and swiped her away _directly in front of both SOLDIERs_. Sephiroth would be lying if he denied being shocked; that either took desperation or very large testicles, as Zackary might say. But the hunt was on and the General was at least more entertained and less stressed by this event than meeting the girl in the first place. He did not know all of the back alleys of the Slums, however, and it seemed his companion did not either, for they appeared to be rapidly losing ground in this chase. The scrap heaps and junk piles that the inhabitants used as shelter and walkways became barriers to those less experienced with maneuvering on or around them. The General could not help but think that an obstacle course down here would prove far more effective training than anything that could be designed up above. Also, this was turning into an exceedingly embarrassing event. The silver warrior would not forgive himself if he failed to keep Zackary happy by keeping his young lady friend safe.

Absurdly, they ended up catching the foul creature only after the fact. Aerith was pleasantly conversing with a small blonde slum child – maybe age twelve – while she waited. The boy was in faded, worn-out blue jeans and an oversized brown sweater, hair like that of a chocobo's crest sticking up all over his head and hands behind his back as he leaned against the pile of trash behind him. The brunette girl was seated on a nearby pile of mangled metal, legs swinging back and forth and apparently perfectly at ease. Upon seeing her and the heap of unconscious would-be kidnapper on the ground, Zackary hurried to her side and hugged her. She simply laughed before making a sweeping gesture with one hand toward the boy. Introducing one Strife Cloud, who visited her down in the slums once a week for his day off from his _military_ occupation, she grinned and expounded on all of his marvelous virtues and how he somehow always managed to be just where he was needed most. The blonde did not respond well to the praise, denying all claims of his greatness, but did not run away from the group. He eyed Zackary all the same, as if assessing him, and the brunette seemed both amused and wary of this boy.

After confirming that the blonde had no designs on "his woman," the younger SOLDIER regained his friendly attitude and started trying to get the boy's life story. That did not go well for the upbeat brunette, for the blonde spoke little of himself and did not even recite what was asked when rank was pulled. Instead, the boy countered with a question about whether they were on duty or not and when it was confirmed that they were in fact not, he dismissed both SOLDIERs, told Aerith he'd stop by another time for "a chat," and left. Such an unexpected action surprised the silver warrior, by now so used to having terrified loyalty directed toward him from every direction; two individuals in one day who did not treat him as something necessarily _different_ and _unique_ was absolutely unheard of.

The brunette girl continued to speak highly of her tiny rescuer long after he left, telling ridiculous tales of bravery against muggers and gangs. More plausible were the stories of a child that size being able to take on a few whole eaters or some such and that would assist with general military training, which Sephiroth was not at all convinced he was a part of. Zackary suggested that they adjourn to the young lady's home after the ordeal but Aerith simply tapped the brunette on the nose and informed him that there was no harm done and really if they weren't going to be doing anything in particular she'd rather be out selling her flowers and just talking. After a vast amount of pouting and terribly depressed expressions, the teen sighed in sheer exasperation and acquiesced to heading back home after she had sold all of the flowers in her basket. The General frowned simply because of the number still inside the little wicker cradle and glanced once toward his friend before coming to a decision. He simply handed the young woman the current contents of his wallet and scooped up the rest of the flowers, positive that he had enough for that at least. Without waiting for an argument, the older SOLDIER bid the couple farewell and parted ways, certain that Zackary would be able to safely return her to her home. The couple would certainly want time alone together after that ordeal and the General's interests had been sparked down other avenues.

With a fist full of blossoms, the General made his way to the train station and entered a cabin, forcing himself not to recoil at the scent of stale urine. The ride to the upper plate was droll, accented by frequent stops and fewer and fewer people remaining on the train. Upon reaching his destination, the silver warrior stepped from the transport and stalked out of the station. The sun was up high in the sky and usually he would be at his desk at this moment but he had managed to take half the day off and he still had some time before he would need to head in. With that in mind, the SOLDIER made his way to his personal apartment and directly to his rarely touched study, turning on his state-of-the-art computer. Logging into Shin-Ra's network, the General searched for all records of this Strife character. He was sixteen apparently, a fine soldier hailing from Nibelheim with average marks in classroom work. It seemed that he was rather poor with a gun, but handy with various types of blades and happened to be more skilled with materia than any of his peers. He also failed the SOLDIER exams due to Mako reaction – his absorption rate was one of those exceptionally rare cases of being too high – but had previously passed the written and psychological exams and came highly recommended for his field experience. Judging from a few obscure symbols at the bottom of his file, the Turks wanted him.

It was with no small amount of curiosity that the silver warrior went in for his half day of work and requested the blonde for his evening mission, intent on observing just how impressive his supposed array of field skills really was. The files had not been exaggerating; Strife was as quick in his head as he was on his feet, reacting to potential threats faster than any of the other support soldiers. More surprisingly, the teen managed to be of true _use_; the General could see the potential as someone skillful enough to cover his back in true battle. It was a shame that the boy was incapable of becoming a SOLDIER, but Sephiroth thought it might be nice to have a solid ally in the Turks and so he spoke with the boy when he was able, assisting the blonde's strict self-training when possible, and added his own comments to a growing list of praise. Strife was soft-spoken and could manage to utterly conceal himself in a crowded room. Hair that should have been a dead giveaway blended in and even in uniform guarding one of the lavish tuxedo-only ballroom parties Shinra was so fond of throwing, that tiny blue-clad form never stood out in the sea of finery. If not for one chance meeting, the General never would have known he existed.

In a way Zackary's young lady-friend was the one who introduced the SOLDIER to an ally with enormous potential. Sephiroth was not yet willing to see her again, however. He had a feeling she would know and he was needled enough around the people he worked with. After the next mission, perhaps, he would acquiesce to seeing her once more. The Turks intended to pick up the blonde into their ranks then, so this would be something of a farewell. Strife seemed pleased although he mentioned that he wasn't overly fond of his hometown and there could have been a better mission to say goodbye. The General agreed, not too terribly fond of the area either, but since the mission was to be his last as part of the army they would just make do.


End file.
